This is an application to the NIBIB for a broad-based post-doctoral training program in cardiovascular imaging. Cardiovascular disease (CVD) remains the leading cause of morbidity and mortality in the US, yet there are unmet needs in detecting and characterizing CVD and monitoring/guiding therapy. There are now a multitude of CV imaging technologies and disciplines involved in CV research, from the molecular to clinical level, requiring a future generation of CV imaging researchers to have multi-disciplinary training. Aim: Provide a multi-disciplinary training program in CV imaging by bringing together trainees and mentors from three core yet complementary areas - engineering, molecular imaging, and clinical imaging - for a structured two-year educational and research program. Trainees: Post-doctoral fellows with either MD or PhD backgrounds from all three of the above areas. Four per year for the first 2 years followed by 6 per year. The goal is to have a balance between MD and PhD trainees and to have them train together over the two-year period. Mentors: There are 16 Stanford faculty mentors who are engaged in technology-based imaging research, with half MD and half PhD and both School of Medicine and School of Engineering well represented, including CV Medicine, Radiology/Radiological Sciences, Electrical Engineering/Bioengineering, and the Molecular Imaging Program at Stanford (MIPS). Training Program: Research - two years of research in CV imaging under a primary mentor with a secondary mentor from a complementary discipline (e.g., MD to complement PhD). Education - Structured program consisting of courses and seminars in 1) Multi-Modality Cardiovascular Imaging, 2) Multi-Disciplinary Innovation, 3) Translational Cardiovascular Imaging, and 4) Research Career Development. Collaboration - A critical component is fostering collaborative multi-disciplnary research via team-based activities to develop ideas and solutions for unmet CV imaging needs. Environment: Stanford has a strong environment of innovation and technology-based cardiovascular imaging research, with NIH-funded programs and facilities in CV Medicine, Radiology/Lucas Center, Electrical Engineering, Bioengineering, and Molecular Imaging. Relevance: Heart disease remains the most serious medical problem in the US, with imaging a critical method to detect disease. However, imaging technology has become more sophisticated and complex. This program is designed to train a new generation of cardiovascular imaging researchers who can excel in this multi-disciplinary area by bringing together trainees from both engineering and medicine for advanced research and education